


Stripper

by Batfan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tim dancing on a pole, songfic sortof, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason goes out to have a good time. He drives to his favorite strip bar hoping to get lucky. But he never thought he would see Tim there......working up and down on a pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper

The music was loud. Topless women and pantless men were dancing on poles. The lights turned different colors from pink to red, red to purple and so forth. Drunk people are everywhere. At the bar, getting lap dances, making out, or in the back rooms getting lucky.

Jason loved it.

It's his favorite place to go in Gotham when he wants to have fun.

Jason walks over to the bar. Taking a seat, he orders Rum Chata shots and twists around to see the view of strippers sliding up and down on silver poles.

He didn't get all that excited when he turned around. He's been here so much that he knows every stripper's name and sex move. Far as he can tell, they haven't hired anybody since the last time he was here. Which was like three months ago. 

Bummer. 

He was hoping to see some new faces.

Taking his shot in his hand, he watched as one busty girl untied her skimpy top revealing her breast. Jason smirked as she started to grind slowly against the pole.

'Typical Kate'  
Jason thought to himself.  
He got bored watching her so his eyes wandered around until the main stage light lit up. 'Finally'

"Ladies and Lads! We all know what time it is." The announcer boomed.

Everybody started to go wild. People cat called and others hollered out.

"Strip Square!" The customers yelled at random times. All the strippers got off their polls and walked into the back room.

Jason leaned back against his chair. 

"I wonder which four are going to be up there today." The bar tender said to Jason. Jason glanced over and smirked.

"Hopefully people who're good." 

The crowd around the main stage got bigger as the curtains opened up to reveal Candy, "School girl" Sally, "Big D" and....

.  
.  
.  
"TIM!?!?!"

Jason could not believe his eyes. No one heard his out burst because the music drained out everything. 

'Come get her' by Rae was blaring

Jason's mouth was wide open as well as his eyes.

Tim didn't notice him all the way from the stage. He was wearing his Red Robin boots and a black choker that connected to his black lacy g string. Leaving NOTHING to the imagination. Jason couldn't help but to stare at the former Robin's groin. It was so much bigger than what he expected.

The strippers all grabbed their pole and started to dance sexually. Jason didn't pay attention to anybody else. His eyes were glued onto Tim. He watched as Tim slid down the pole and landed into a split, causing his dick to grind against the hard floor. Tim maoned and gave a look of bliss to the audience.

*Somebody come get her, she's dancing like a stripper*  
*Somebody come get her, she's dancing like a stripper*  
*Somebody come tip her, she's dancing like a stripper*  
*Somebody come get her, she's stealing all the liquor*

Jason could feel his cock throb.

Tim quickly switched positions by gracefully laying his strong chest on the ground and moving his ass up in the air liking he was begging for someone to fuck him.

Money was being held out to him, so he gracefully sat back up into his split, then grabs the pole behind him to lift him up so he could flip over and dance around until he is right in front of the people holding their cash.  
He grabs the hem of his g string and let's the men and girls put their money in it.

Jason was half hard by this point. He doesn't know why. Its Tim. He is getting hard while watching Tim grind against a pole. Why? He's seen most of these moves be performed by the other strippers.

 

Tim climbs the pole backwards facing the audience. His feet were crossed behind the pole to hold him up as he spread his legs apart giving everybody a perfect view of his laced covered dick.  
He looks around the audience, pleased that he got a lot of them looking at him. Until he spotted Jason in the back.

Tim gasped, he was shocked to so him here, but he quickly regained his composer and instead smirked. He was going to enjoy this. Tim slowed down his movements, making sure Jason got a perfect view of everything.

Never leaving eye contact, he started to touch himself, causing a lot of cat calls to yelled. He watched as Jason glared at the crowed.

Jason ordered his 7th shot. He continued to watch Tim. He knew what Tim was doing. Two can play at that game.

Jason took his shot then licked in it seductively as he spread his legs giving Tim a perfect view of his now rock hard boner through his pants.

Tim saw this and gasped as he arched his back off of the pole with a groan.  
Jason smirked at his reaction. Tim continued to dance on the pole but kepted his eyes on Jason.

The elder put his glass down and grinned devilishly as he took off his tan jacket, revealing muscles bust through his tight black shirt. 

With his skimpy outfit, it was easy to see that Tim was getting excited. More money was handed to him so he had to take his eyes off of Jason to seductively grab the cash.

Once the cash was in his g string, he quickly looked back up to Jason, only to see Jason unbuckling his belt and keeping eye contact.

Tim bit his lip and slowly slid down the pole. His dick was now hard and it was large. People tried to reach out and touch him, but he simply pushed their hand away and waved a finger while tsking.

Jason groaned at that. 'Fuck'

The announcer then comes back on stage after the song drifted off, and the strippers were once again hidden behind the curtains.

"Well there you go. Let's give it up for today's Strip Square!"

'Wait. What?'  
Jason soon realized that the show was over so he buckled his belt back up, grabbed his jacket, and got up from his seat. He ordered a bottle of beer before he started walking. It felt awkward. His hard cock kept rubbing against his legs.

He needed to calm down. He shouldn't get excited over Tim. He walks over to a stripper's area and sits down in one of the comfy chairs in the middle row. The girl danced around and dipped here and there.

Jason's dick needs for attention was going down until the oh so familiar black g string and boots were straight in his line of view.

Jason glanced up and saw an amuzed Tim. Tim put one hand on the chair as he climbed on top of Jason's lap and began to grind down, rubbing their hard clothed dicks together. Jason moaned and tilted his head back, revealing his neck a little more. Tim took this to his advantage. He leaned down and started to lick and bite down right under Jason's ear. 

"Mmgh."

Tim smiled and nibbled at Jason's ear.  
"What ya doing here, Jay~" Tim whispered. His breath was hot against his skin and FUCK it was sexy.

Jason moaned out loud. He bucked his hips up causing Tim to gasp under his breath and made him stop his tongue from attacking Jason's jawline. 

"Fuck. Babybird..."  
He rest his head between Jason's neck and shoulder and continued to kiss and suck at his neck, then back to nibbling his ear.  
"I'm waiting Jason~"

Jason opened his grey eyes and puts his free hand on Tim's hip while the other holds his beer. Tim leaves his neck and settle his gaze on Jason. Jason stared at Tim's lips. Lust obvious in both of their eyes.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing here, babybird?"

Tim glances down at Jason's lips. He leans down just above them and whispers.

"I'm here to earn money, baby."

Jason growls with lust and leans up to try and close the space, but Tim quickly sits back in his lap and gabs the beer out of Jason's hand. He takes a swig, letting some of the beer to dribble down his exposed body. Jason watched the movements and followed the beer's path.

He leans in and licks the beer off of Tim's neck and drags his tongue down his chest. He lightly licks around Tim's nipple, then takes it in his mouth and in between his teeth.

"Aauh" Tim moaned out. He grabs Jason's chin and brings it up.

"Not in this room, baby~" He cooed.

Jason growled under his breath, and leaned closer.  
"Back room. Now." He ordered.  
His cock was THROBBING. Begging to be free and relieved.

Tim smirked and got off Jason's rock hard boner. His boner was more noticeable in the lacy g string. The boy was rock hard as well, dripping with pre cum. Making Jason hungry for his hard cock.

Tim still had his beer and was walking with a sway to his hips. Jason followed, staring at Tim's perfect ass, as they walked in the back hallway. Moans and sounds of skin slapping against each other could be heard as they past door after door while walking down the large hallway.

Tim glances seductively over his shoulder as they reached a door. He opened it and walked in. Moving to the side to let Jason in. Once he was in, Tim quickly shut and lock the door. Jason turned to look at him, but was suddenly pushed down onto a bed roughly. He gets up on his elbows and sees Tim as he crawls up slowly over Jason's body. Light from a nearby lamp lit up Tim's features, making him even sexier.

Tim sits on his lap once again, and takes another swing from the beer then sets it on the bedside table. He leans over Jason and starts to grind again on his clothed dick. Jason moans and leans his head back.  
"Fuck, Timmy. You're -ah- good."

Tim grinned at the remark, planting kisses against Jason's cheek and jawline.

"Mmh..."

Jason picks up his leg and wraps it behind Tim's knee. He quickly flips them so now he was on top. Tim let out a surprised shout.

"God, that's fucking hot." Jason groaned out, trying to keep control. He wants to fuck him. He really wants to fuck him. Just tear his dick out and ram Tim till he's sore for the next week.

Tim wraps his arms around Jason's neck and looks up at him, and thats all the motivation Jason needed.

He slammed his lips on Tim's thin ones. It quickly turned into a hot make out. Jason's tongue invaded Tim's mouth, enjoying how it felt. His hands ran up and down all over his body, and vise versa. Jason then begans to attack Tim's neck, leaving hickies and bite marks all over marking him.

"Aah~"

"Mine." Jason growled out. "You're fucking mine."

Tim arched his back and wrapped his legs around Jason's back.  
"Fuck! Yes! Ahng!"

Jason could feel Tim's hardness on his stomach. He's had enough. He quickly grabs the g string and tears it off. Tim's big dick sprung out, pre cum leaking from the tip.

Jason leads kisses all the way down Tim's body and down to his cock. He licks around the ring of the tip.

"AH! Jason~"

Jason takes Tim fully into his mouth. His dick hitting the back of his throat. Jason moaned causing Tim to buck up into his mouth. Jason controlled his gag reflex, but had to hold Tim's hips down.

Jason's own cock was in desperate need of attention. But he ignored it for now.

"Aaauh! Ssshit! Jay!"  
Tim's moans were getting louder.

Jason bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard. Tim was getting close. Fuck, who could blame him?

Tim grabbed Jason's hair and arshed his back. It just felt so good. Jason swirled his tongue in an enticing rythem. "FUCK! JASON!!"

Tim came hard in Jason's mouth. Hot white liquid spewed out of his tip. Jason drank his down.

Tim was breathing hard as he came down from his high.  
Jason wasn't done though. He gave one last long suck then comes off with a 'pop'.

Tim bites his lip. Jason leans down and licks Tim's bottom lip, then prys Tim's lips open and continued to french him while he brought his fingers up to Tim's mouth. He stopped kissing him and let Tim suck on his fingers.

Once he thought they were wet enough he replace his fingers with his mouth once more and brought his fingers down to Tim's ass. Pushing two fingers in he begins to move them further in. Tim moaned out in pleaser.

After the third finger is added in , Tim starts to get hard again. Jason moans out as he rubbs his clothed dick against Tim's entrance.

Tim sits up and quickly fumbles with Jason's belt. Once that was done, he reaches down to Jason's pants and pulls them down. Jason grabs Tim's face up to his and frenches him as he takes off his jacket and shirt, along with his pants. While kissing him, Tim pulls down Jason's pre cum stained briefs. Releasing his hot clothed cock to cool fresh air.

"Mmmmh, fucking hell, Timmy." Jason moaned out, nuzzling Tim's jawline. Tim climbs into Jason's lap and grabs Jason's rock hard tbrobbing dick from between them and lines it up at his entrance. He slowly lowers himself down.

Tim throws his head back in pure bliss.  
"Ah! Fuck, Jason ~"

Jason groans and moans as Tim pushes himself up and down on his dick. Riding him.

Jason holds Tim's hips, letting him fuck his cock. Tim's dick was bouncing with his movements. He was hard again.

Jason reached down and grabbed a hold of Tim's dick and began to jack him off. 

"Fuck! Damn! Aaaugh Tim. That's right baby ride me! Mmghf! Fuck me. Faster!! Aah! Fuck" Jason moaned out loud.

"Uuahmmh!" Tim whimpered. It felt so GOOD.  
"Aaugh. Jay! Ah! Fuck! Jason! Aah yes! Yes! Augh!!"

Jason's hand moved faster. "So -ngh!- tight!! AAUGH!"  
With that Jason came inside Tim, and not long after Tim came again that day.

Their breathing was jagged as they came. Tim's cum flew everywhere. On his chest, lips, choker, and all over Jason' chest and chin.

His dazed filled eyes slowly looked up at Jason, only to see him staring at Tim's lips. Jason looked in deep thought, before caressing Tim's chin then closing his eyes as he leaned down to gently kiss him.

This kiss was different than their first one. This kiss had meaning behind it, like Jason was afraid to lose Tim. And Tim greatly approved and kissed him back.

Their breathing has calmed down now. Tim slowly stood up on the bed, using Jason's shoulders as leverage. The emptiness in his ass felt weird, but he will live.

Jason looks up at Tim as he places a simple kiss to Tim's hip.

Tim would call it adorable.

He slowly fell to his knees and sat in Jason's lap, off his dick and Jason wraps his arms around Tim's waist.  
He kissed the tip of Tim's nose then looked him in his Crystal blue eyes.

"Mine." Jason declared.

"Yours." Tim agreed.


End file.
